Superluv
by PurpleandBlackPandas
Summary: A songfic to Shane Dawson's "Superluv". Batman/Superman


_I'm running out of time. I hope that I can save you some how. If I, If I had super powers. I'd save the world and you would be mine, Mine._

Batman has been staring towards the middle infinity for hours. What felt like hours, anyway. Superman couldn't help but notice. "Bat, hey, Batman. You okay?" There is a smile on his face that could (And has) brighten Gotham for days.

Batman replies with the general answer. "Yeah, fine." A small smile proves to be enough for his "Super Friend" to believe him.

_Have no fear your hero is here, My super sense is telling me that danger is near. I'm getting close to you so I can watch your back. A villain's on the loose and he's ready to attack._

Batman has been considering conversational starters. But how is one supposed to tell one of his best friends that he's hopelessly in love with him?

He glances over at his friend. Superman looks... Cute. To say the least of Batman's thoughts. Cute. A level of cute Batman has never found particularly attractive, but thinks is damn adorable on Superman. He's very awkward. Certain subjects set him off, and he's like a reverberating (sp?) gun. Batman thinks this, too, is adorable.

_But, I'm not a super hero. I'm not that kind of guy, But, I can save you baby, Give me a try_.

Batman opens his mouth to speak, but shuts it again. "I think I love you. I really think I do. I understand. You're a fucking superhero! I'm a wannabe. Where would I be without Lucius Fox? Not in your pants, that's for sure," Is what he decides on saying.

Superman gawks at him for a moment. He smiles. Laughs. Superman _laughs_ at Batman's attempt.

_'Cause I'm running out of time. I know what I came to do, And I didn't come to lose. So, I'll fight until you're mine. And if trouble comes around, I won't be backing down tonight._

"Bat, I love you man, but not like that. Just not like that..." Superman stands, turns to leave. From this newfound angle, he gets a better look at his friend. His face is a mask of happiness, but a chain is only as strong as it's weakest link. The chinks in his armor show disappointment. Sadness. Worst of all, he looks scared.

"Bat, buddy, don't, don't take it like that." Batman stands. "I don't... I have to go. See you tomorrow, right? The repeat Solomon Grundy thing?" Batman nods, watches him leave.

_Oh, if you're in danger. Oh, I'm here to save ya. Oh, that's what I'm made of. Oh, oh, oh, oh,_  
The Solomon Grundy thing didn't turn out as planned, yet again. Everyone had bailed save the Green Lantern, Batman, and, of course, Superman. A few Rolling Rocks in, and the party's off to a good start.

Batman is hanging onto Superman like a security blanket. He's a little less drunk than Superman, which is why this is occuring at all. Green Lantern has built up quite a tolerance for alcohol and therefore is able to keep up with the guys and remain only slightly buzzed.

This doesn't last very long, and soon enough we've got a room full of half-passed out drunk superheroes.

_Give you my superluv. I'm fighting for your love, For all this time. What I gotta do, To make you mine. Got no super speed, But I'm running this town._

After the hangovers have been quenched with Tylenol and Green Lantern has left to deal with personal matters (A little robot named Megagirl), Batman and Superman are left alone. Neither of them wants to face the aftermath of the conversation from yesterday.

Sympathetically, Superman lets Batman rest his aching head on his shoulder. Completely innocent. The almost inaudible "I love you" whispered against his spandex, not so innocent. Superman lets it slide past him.

_If you get in my way, I'ma take you down. But, I'm not a super hero. I'm not that kinda guy. But, I can save you baby, give me try._

Batman sucks in a breath and lifts his head. "Is it because I'm normal? Just a kid in a batsuit? Or are you not gay? I'm sorry, I totally thought... I'm sorry." With that, he stands to leave.

Now it's Superman's turn to be gutsy. "Bat, it's not you. You're... I'm scared. The big comic book hero is scared."

Batman stares blankly at Superman for a moment. "You... You're... Scared?" Superman nods.

_'Cause I'm running out of time. I know what I came to do, And I didn't come to lose. So, I'll fight until you're mine. And if trouble comes around, I won't be backing down tonight_

Superman attempts to meet Batman's eyes, but fails. In reply, he nods.

Batman takes this as invitation to leave, and stands to do so. He gives his friend one last smile, and makes his way to the door. He can't help but feel like he's blown his one chance at happiness.

Now, normally Batman is not that sappy. But that's something we can get over. At the moment, he's depressed. And Batman knows depressed. He spent many a dark, sad, lonely night with Alfred.

_Oh, if you're in danger. Oh, I'm here to save ya. Oh, that's what I'm made of. Oh, oh, oh, oh, Give you my superluv. Can't you see, We're meant to be. So, come with me, And say you're mine. 'Cause I'm running out of time. I know what I came to do, And I didn't come to lose. So, I'll fight until you're mine. And if trouble comes around, I won't be backing down tonight._

He avoids Superman for the next week or so. When Catwoman makes a reappearance, he lets his friend take her down. When the Green invites the Super Friends over for a drink or two, he politely declines. It goes on like that for a week, two weeks, three.

Robin gets worried quickly. It takes very little with Batman to worry Robin. He calls Superman and invites him to the Batcave.

_Oh, if you're in danger. Oh, I'm here to save ya. Oh, that's what I'm made of. Oh, oh, oh, oh, Give you my superluv. Give you my superluv, Give you my superluv. Give you my superluv luv luv luv, Give you my superluv_

The conversation starts out awkwardly, both men staring at each other until Robin got the message, and left.

"Bat, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you leave... Now you're... and I'm... I'm sorry," Superman says.

Batman smiles. "You're not good with words," Superman nods, "That's okay. Me neither."

They stare at each other for a moment. They form an arrangement with their eyes. Simultaneously, the two stand up, crossing the room of the large Batcave to meet in the middle.

They kiss.

_And all you really need, Has been right in front of you this whole time. And I,I didn't need no super powers. I've saved the world, And now you are mine. Now you're mine._


End file.
